


Strange

by sephezade81



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Less than1k, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephezade81/pseuds/sephezade81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a minuscule drab I wrote years ago. I took a nap hoping to break through a writers block on any of my WIPs, but nope. So I'm just posting this because ugh. Help me! No, wait. That's not what I want to say. Forget I said anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

She opened her eyes to a dulling headache and the strangest feeling of being weighted down. She squinted and from the corner of her eye could recognize her own microfiber bedding. A reassuring thought until she considered how many people probably had black sheets.

She tried to move, and it was then that she became fully aware of her constraints. Under the tangle of sheets, a foot wedged between her own attached to a long, powerful leg draped over hers. Long, slender, strong looking fingers pressed against her abdomen with a gentle possessiveness, fingertips resting curved at her side on the mattress the thumb and fore barely cupping under the swell of her breast. A bare shoulder led to a corded neck, strong chin and beautiful dark eyelashes veiling eyes she doubted she could remember. Everything about him was darkly beautiful, and she turned away blushing at the thought of running her fingers through his longish dark hair.

She felt his hand flinch slightly as his breathing changed. She quickly closed her eyes as a jolt of fear shot through her. _Maybe if I wait it out_ , she thought, _I could slip from his embrace and escape any awkwardness between me and my unfamiliar bedmate_. She was awkward enough as it was already. Didn't need reprobation from a stranger heaped on. Beautiful stranger or not.

She took a deep breath and resolved herself. No point in prolonging the inevitable. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to quietly work out the best way to disengage. Maybe lift his hand and make a quick tuck and roll? Inch away in increments masked by rhythmic breathing? She decided a methodical combination of the two would be her best shot, and finally took in her surroundings in an attempt to plan an escape route. It was then she realized she wasn't in her room at all, and had no real recollection of how she wound up there.

That's also when the reality of her nudity fell fully into my consciousness. She had no idea where her clothes were, or how to haul ass out of there if she found them. A flash of panic surged through her as snips of memory floated back to the for of her mind. The previous night, a dinner party, the menacingly seductive undertone of the stranger sitting next to her. The man lying next to her now.

But for the life of her she couldn't recall how she wound up naked in bed with him.


End file.
